Ange Tombé
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: When Kagome first meets Erik she never imagined the new path her life would take. Erik himself never imagined where their acquaintance would lead. As they travel down the path of love they will be tested and scarred by the raging fires between them.


_**Ange tombé**_

_**Summery: When Kagome first meets Erik she never imagined the new path her life would take. Erik himself never imagined where their acquaintance would lead. As they travel down the path of love they will be tested and scarred by the raging fires between them.**_

_**Crossover: Phantom of the Opera/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Erik(Phantom)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

A soft singing radiated threw the whole opera house, everyone else was a sleep but one lone girl no older than twenty. Her black hair cascaded down her back till it reached past her hips, her blue eyes glowed as she looked danced around on the stage, the light ballet clothing flowing with her moments.

_And there I'll find him, my fallen angel." _the soft musical voice came to an end, along with the dancing, as she stood in the middle of the stage with her eyes closed.

"and then I'll find him, my fallen angel." she said repeating the lines she just sang, those were the ending of the song her mother used to sing to her. He mother always said, 'Kagome, you will find a fallen angel, and you must guide him onto the right path. Help him see the light in the darkness that has become his life.'

Sighing Kagome opened her eyes to look around at the empty opera house, she has yet to find the man her mother said would be her fallen angel, and she was starting to think she would never find him either.

Kagome had come to this opera house three years ago, when her mother remarried and wanted to go overseas to start a new life, Kagome wanted to stay here in France, her birthplace so her mother contacted an old friend and she became a ballet dancer in this opera house.

"Kagome, what are you doing up." a female voice behind her asked, "It is hours before you have to be up for practice." Turning around Kagome was greeted with the woman who has been taking care of her for years, and was like a mother to her.

Smiling, a blush coming onto her pale cheeks she faced the woman, "Madam Giry" she curtseyed, "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come and get some early practice in, instead of laying in bed doing nothing madam"

Madam Giry walked closer to her inspecting her before nodding motioning with her cane to continue, "Please continue"

Nodding she got into position to start from the first act of the opera they were doing, bringing her arm out in-front of herself she got into the fourth position and waited for a couple seconds before fluidly moving into move after move. It went from Pirouettes, side leaps, Chaînés, assemblé, and jeté. As she went to did another pirouette she stumbled but hurried and moved her arm and arched her back slightly so she could regain balance, before she came to a stop and slipped into first position ceasing all movements.

Taking deep breaths she stayed in the ending position for a couple more seconds before relaxing, and looking over to the ballet mistress.

"Good good." the older woman said, "Just make sure to practice more on the pirouettes, but everything is satisfactory."

Kagome, who was trying to catch her breath still nodded, grabbing the towel she laid out earlier to wipe off her face from the sheen of sweat.

"Good, now go wake the other girls, breakfast is in a couple hours and I want them all dressed and ready." Madam Giry instructed before making her way off stage.

"Wake up Meg! Wake up!" Kagome huffed, she was the last one she had to wake, and she wasn't waking up. Sighing she stood up strait before narrowing her eyes, and a smirk coming onto her face.

"hmm" glancing around the room she she went to the desk where a pitcher of water and glace sat, "if she doesn't want to wake up I guess drastic times calls for drastic measures"

After pouring the glass of water Kagome made her way back to Meg's bed, glass in hand, and held her breath before pouring the water on Meg's body and stepped back as a yelp of surprise filled the room along with a load bag of her friend falling of the bed onto the hard ground.

Suppressing a laugh Kagome leaned over the bed to see her blond haired friend glaring up at her, "Umm, you ok Meg?"

Meg huffed, picking herself off the ground, "Yes, but I thought I have told you not to use that method to wake me up...again."

Sheepishly she smiled, "I'm sorry Meg, but I couldn't find any other way of waking you up." she looked down at the floor, "And its almost time for breakfast I didn't think you wanted to get into trouble again with your mother."

Meg paled at the thought of getting in trouble before hurrying up and getting changed, a laugh escaped Kagome as she was pulled by her wrist out of the room by Meg.

"I don't want to get in trouble _again_! Last time I had to practice three _extra hours_!" Meg complained, "_**THREE!**_"

Kagome gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I can practice with you if you like?" She didn't want to practice more, but she knew Meg would want the company. That and her mother would most likely find a way to get her to practice more.

"No its fine..." Meg sighed, she knew her friend rather spend time singing then dancing. She was like Christine in that aspect.

"If you are sure." Kagome mumbled, giving her a look like she didn't believe her; which she didn't.

Only Time would tell.

* * *

_**Yuki note: Edited version of this this fic. I love Phantom of the Opera. Eric is the best! No matter what people people say, Eric is my favorite charcter.**_

_**:3 I hope people like the first..semi chapter. I wanted to see how people liked it before I continue! **_


End file.
